Atopic dermatitis (AD) is a common, chronic, relapsing skin disease related to inflammatory dermatologic changes that are clinically characterized by pruritus and erythematosus patches and plaques with a typical morphology and distribution. See Hanifin J M. Diagnostic features of atopic dermatitis. Acta Derm Venereol 1980; 92(Suppl): 44-7. The disease manifests during infancy for most patients with AD, and the reported prevalence among children is 17% to 20% (See Levy R M, Gelfand J M, Yan A C. The epidemiology of atopic dermatitis. Clin Dermatol 2003; 21(2): 109-15). Adults are also affected by AD (from 2 to 10% of adults).
Approximately 60% AD subjects experience eruptions in the first year of life and 90% by five years of age. AD may follow a relapsing course and can be characterized by episodes of intense pruritus, lichenification, and severely dry skin as well as being susceptible to cutaneous infection. AD is often associated with elevated serum immunoglobulin (IgE) levels and/or a personal or family history of related atopic disorders, such as atopic dermatitis, allergic rhinitis or asthma. The most common therapy for controlling AD is corticosteroid treatment; however, these therapies are not completely effective for all patients. In addition, there are concerns about side effects, especially in children, which had led patients and families to seek complementary and/or alternative treatments.
There is thus a need to develop alternative medications for treating atopic dermatitis.